My Solemn Wish
by Viburnum
Summary: Tired of Living as a spirit, Samara decides to retain the life which was wrongfully stripped from her. Her wish will be fulfilled but there is a price to pay. Will Samara kill the only person she ever loved? PLZ R & R


____________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't own so you no sue._

**_Author's Note_****: **_This story may have some swearing and mature themes but nothing too explicit._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

****

****

**_                                                                                                           My Solemn Wish_**

****_                                              One_

_          Deepest Melancholy_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ever since I was a child I always wondered why I was crafted to be unique to that extent. It came to me as a feather caught up by the endless journey of wind. It had neither definite beginning nor an end and my thought on this subject was more like that then any other phenomenon I could put an accurate comparison on. Why? Why was I so different? Was it because some disaster will unveil itself in future and I had to aid people or was it because God wanted me to be a little different so I could be one of those fortunate ones who was able to live up to their dreams.

                                         I looked at my mother, a beautiful brunette, whose hair was as long as valley slopes and it reminded me of landscapes I longed to venture into, 'Mother, why am I so different?'

                                                She smiled at me, thinking of my statement as nothing but a random, fragmented curious question that just appears like a sudden fog on a child's mind as if the subconscious had wanted to preoccupy itself with something even if it were meaningless. 'Now, where did you get that silly idea Samara,' she smiled so pleasantly as if I did not understand the world though I felt and made sense of it as if I were living for a thousand life times, 'You are a perfectly normal girl.' She kissed my check assuring me that I was bothered over nothing and went to preparing dinner as if nothing of any validity had occurred.

               But, my thought was precise, it had a point. I knew it was not just some reoccurring dream plaguing the mind as if it were trying to submit it to some form of illness. It was real, this outstanding quality in me gifted not in pleasure but in pain.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**                                                                                Education.**

**                                                                                        School.**

**                                                                                                Hell.**

                 Hmm. Why does those three words rhyme when in actuality they have no connection what-so-ever oh I will give you the uttermost satisfaction to know for my memory serves me well the most when these words are concerned.

               'Witch.'

               'Freak.'

               'Strange.'

               'Paranoid.'

           Such sweet words were hurled at my hearing each passing day I had spent in that house which was supposed to educate the youth. What was the education for, to treat people like me in disdainful ways indescribable? 

                Yet, to make my mother happy I went on holding my grip even when people treated me like the germs found in the every day garbage. When I went home sorrow's dews seemed to fall endlessly from my dark orbs but I intended to hide this form from my parents. I need not want them to get worried as they were already…with me.

             Destructive.

             Was I really? I couldn't tell but one thing for certain where my body had taken spot danger was always nestled. They said ever since I had set foot on their home the devil himself had taken abode here. Harsh winters, little fish caught, burning summers, strange illnesses, et cetera. They said I was the cause of all this but **I WASN'T** honestly I wasn't I swear with my heart and soul! I never, **NEVER,** wanted to hurt anyone or anything. But the stares I got when I walked down the street were so vile and inhuman that I feared that they could have been mistaken as the living dead. And they called me the monster. But my parents were there for me and that's all I will ever need.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

               'Phil, do you really have to leave?' a young brunette girl started sobbing. I caught it by chance; I was the most ignored person in school so no one told me any news. I was seven then and mother was late in picking me up so I had left the classroom and waited patiently outside. Delivering relief to my classmates but it was the sound of sobbing that had gotten my attention. I had watched secretly from outside. I had no desire to step inside my whole being had somehow got this fear wrapped around it that I was somehow the reason for the girl to cry but after the first statement was said I thanked God over a dozen times and went back to hearing the conversation. What was going on?

                 'Yes, I am but don't cry Amy I'll send letters to each and every one of you.' The blonde boy smiled in a cheerful manner. _Except me_, I though as I was engulfed by lament, I know I said that I needn't anyone except my parents but I really wished people would like me and I was not feared anymore. Some people crave power and they say Fear was a form of it but I disagree. I think fear is a curse which should be driven away from the midst humanity so a safer haven can be born.

               'Why are you leaving Phil?' a young boy asked with a confused look on his face, 'I thought you liked it here and so did your parents.'

                  'Yes, they did, but after so many bad things started happening they decided to leave. I protested I really love it here cause its my home but dad says that its getting too nasty here so he decided to move us to the mainland.' 

                   'Phil, if your dad is worried about the weather then its stupid I mean I know our parents are saying we are going through hard times but its no reason to leave.' Another boy stated, 'I mean my mom tells me nature's like people who are unpredictable and can be angry at times.'

                       'If they are like people they can also be controlled.' The boy uttered this and everyone had a look of bewilderment on their faces including me. I mean Phil was the most popular boy in my school for he was not only handsome for his age but also highly intelligence the teacher had always wanted to promote him to higher classes but his parents had thought it was better he went all the way so they had rejected. My fascination on his prodigious comment died as quickly as it had taken birth of what he said later.

                           'What you mean Phil?' the girl called Amy asked.

                   'Well, he says we are actually leaving for that witch. She's the one whose doin this. My old man says that she's got these powers and that's the reason for all the hardships. I'm telling you that abnormal girl is a demon and she wants to kill us all! She is a witch! A demon! I bet one day they'll kill her at the stakes!' Everybody started yelling in tones of agreement and I clasped my right hand over my mouth and before I knew it the walls of the building seemed to flow past me and my sight was blessed with the main door to the school building. I had been running but in my current state I wasn't even bothered to notice and I flung myself outside. Hot tears few down in rivulets across my pale cheeks my eyes were reddening for the excruciating pain filling my core. That boy had proven something –he had proven that I will always be a monster in their eyes…always.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

            While Mother was the **_lovely Moon._**

                                                          Father was the **_Mighty sun._**

                    'I want us to get rid of her! Do you know that even our friends our shooting us daggers now all because of that little bitch! I say we get rid of her now! Save ourselves from torture, humiliation and gather the bits of Dignity and pride we still have!' my father screamed.

                   'How can you say that?! She's our daughter not some material we can discard whenever we want to! F—k our friends we don't need them! If they really were our friends they would understand our situation! We love our child! She's your daughter! How can you say that!' my mommy screamed, I gasped. My mother was always the lady never had I heard her scream like this and she just produced the four letter word from her lips. I may be still young but I knew what it meant and to me it was the worst word one can say when angered and my mom looked pretty heated now.

                  'Oh shut up! Our friends want our betterment! They are right Samara is a nothing but a demoness! She is the reason why life in this place has been screwed! Its better if we get rid of her now nor else she will get rid of us!'

                     'You Bastard! She is our daughter you mother f—ker how can you say that! You're nothing but a piece of shit!'  Mom screamed.

                               Impact.

               My mother fell to the ground as weakly a leaf drew away from the tree. My father had given a stinging slap to her fragile face. She raised her right hand and brushed it slowly allowing the poison from his hand fade away. 'Anna, please listen.' My dad realizing his actions tried to pick mom up but she heaved him aside angrily, 'Anna, Samara isn't really our daughter. I know…know that it hurts to admit it but grasp the truth.'

              Mommy started crying with all her heart. She placed both her hands on her face as a waterfall of tears cascaded from her lovely orbs. But for some reason another pain, far greater then seeing mommy cry, filled every portion of my soul. I WAS ADOPTED. BUT IT CAN'T BE! NO I WON'T BELIEVE IT! **I AM SAMARA MORGAN! I AM SAMARA MORGAN! I AM SAMARA MORGAN! I AM SAMARA MORGAN!**

         But if…if they weren't my parents who…who were? I pondered as I shed eternal tears. I may be Samara Morgan…but…but that was my given name from people who were considered as my parents. I have always thought that identity was born through the created words uttered from the lips of the person who carried you. Person who was responsible for the individual to be carrying the child in the first place. Father And Mother. Those two words have such affect that no one can ever seem to imagine.  Sudden waves of displeasure surrounded me as I realized that my **real **parents did not give my name. I stared into the darkness of abyss for hours. Time seemed to be racing against destiny for I knew not how many moments had passed as I stared into the circling, never-ending darkness. 

                    'Mommy.' I uttered the first words to seep its way out of my vocal chords after my lamenting had begun. Anna Morgan may not be my real mother but she was mother. She loved me; she was the lovely moon who was bestowed by silver light, which shimmered on me. Father was mighty sun who was making gold fall from the heavens but beware something which possesses this amount of beauty can also dispense great misery. The sun can help growth but it can also bring death. It can release immense heat that will give creation to a desert of the unknown where death speaks so loud you can actually hear it as you walk. The moon is just a mirror of the sun soaking and reflecting its glory at the night which sun may not have a liking too. So mother took her strength from father so she was helpless without him. She was going to comply to his wishes. But I won't let her…I won't …mother is going to stay with me. 

                She is all I have…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

             It happened automatically. I was even perplexed but it was the dawning of the true extent of my abilities. I still smile with glee as the though replays in my mind. How So I loved it!

                  She started seeing appalled images, mommy. Every finger pointed at me and I was more confused then I ever was. Then I realized it. My basic instincts activated this action for the fear of abandonment was too intense to even waver a bit. I didn't want mommy to get hurt. I loved her. But if anyone were in my position the picture would be so clear. How would you feel if the one person you loved decided to leave you behind? Just imagine that she/he is the reason why your world still exists and the reason to pull on no matter how hazardous life it. Surely, no one desires for that to slip away.

         Mommy begged daddy not to get rid of me, and daddy reluctantly agreed to ease mommy for she was in ill health to push on with the matter. She went to series of doctors and so did I. Nothing could cure the plague for its spawning was from hell itself. I never slept; my mind was too fast track, too _evolved_ for those mean pleasantries. In my mind I could see my mom suffer. I smiled.

           She was going to stay with me forever…

                                                                                …Guess…I was wrong.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

                       Ripple.

           I threw the pebble and saw it penetrate through the surface of the water. I was floating, inside the well, my new hell, my new home.  Who could ever imagine that a child's _own mother_ was the one responsible for his/her death. But…then again…she wasn't really my mother…was she now. **BUT I LOVED HER! I WAS READY TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING FOR HER! BUT SHE KILLED ME! SO I'LL NEVER STOP! I WILL NEVER STOP! EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD WILL FEEL MY PAIN! I WILL MAKE NO MISTAKES! I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!**

The Water suddenly portrayed my mother's face. Rage, Uncontrollable, unimaginable flowed through me as I picked up a large piece of stone and raised my hand ready to make it plummet through her face. I hated her because I loved her and there was more bitter than the taste of betrayal and abandonment.

            I was about to throw with full force as I lowered my hand in the hurling action I realized my hand was empty. Where did the rock go? I looked sideways in attempts to find it but as I looked up my question was answered. A woman, a beautiful woman, held the stone in her slender hand.  She was floating like me and I had no doubt she was a spirit as I was. Her lips were like cherries and her face was doll like and somewhat pale. Her hair was a multitude of colors changing as though it were trapped in some chamber of time.

                        'Who…who are you?' was all I could say though my mind had been able to say more for it was now a forest filled with thoughts as I looked at the gorgeous woman.

                             'Hello Samara,' her voice was as soft as a whisper but calm and beautiful as the murmuring ocean, 'I have come to grant your wish. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Esura. Spirit of Desire.'

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**_ Author's Note: _**_Well that was all for the first chapter. I hope you like it so far. I'll update soon!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
